finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud of Darkness/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Masako Ikeda |englishva=Laura Bailey |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} The Cloud of Darkness is a warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy III. It is a Vanguard-type character fighting using its tentacles. The Cloud of Darkness returns from its original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which it had a very similar combat style. The Cloud of Darkness's default player name is Nameless Wraith, and its manikin counterpart has been renamed Illusory Apparition. Profile Appearance Cloud of Darkness's default outfit, "Abyssal Abhorrence", is an updated version of its original design by Yoshitaka Amano. The main body now takes on "empty" eyes when performing certain attacks. This is more noticeable during its pre-battle and post-battle poses. The first alternate coloration of this outfit is an updated version of its "Dark Robe" attire from the PlayStation Portable ''Dissidia'' games. The inlay of its cape is now purple, and the rest of its body coverings are blue, matching the color of its cape. The second alternate coloration is an updated version of Cloud of Darkness's "Lucent Robe" attire from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. The design of its body coverings and Fey Tentacles are now identical to its base appearance, but with the tentacles changing depending on which weapon is equipped. The second alternate costume is "Lucent Robe", a revamped version of Cloud of Darkness's second alternate costume from Dissidia 012. The Cloud of Darkness's main body is given a more feminine appearance, with longer and straighter hair colored white to pink, and a white tri-shaped frame that replaces the cape. The body itself changes, with the eyes remaining red, the white clothing vaguely resembling a robe with gold accents, additional blue body markings on its left side, and demonic gray legs. The first alternate coloration recolors the main body's hair black to purple, the frame yellow, and the clothing black with white accents. The second alternate coloration recolors the main body's hair white to purple, the frame black, and the clothing white with silver accents. The third alternate costume is "Void Returner", a revamped version of Cloud of Darkness's EX Mode appearance from Dissidia and Dissidia 012. Cloud of Darkness Dissidia NT.png|Abyssal Abhorrence I. DFF2015 Cloud of Darkness Costume B.png|Abyssal Abhorrence II. DFF2015 Cloud of Darkness Costume C.png|Abyssal Abhorrence III. DFFNT CoD Alt Costume 1.png|Lucent Robe I. DFF2015_Cloud_of_Darkness_Light_B.png|Lucent Robe II. DFF2015_Cloud_of_Darkness_Light_C.png|Lucent Robe III. DFFNT Cloud of Darkness Costume 03-A.png|Void Returner I. DFFNT Cloud of Darkness Costume 03-B.png|Void Returner II. DFFNT Cloud of Darkness Costume 03-C.png|Void Returner III. Equipment The Cloud of Darkness's weapons are its tentacles. According to the Cloud of Darkness's museum profile in the PSP games, the tentacles have minds of their own and the main body speaks for all three, thus referring to itself as "we". Its alternate weapons have not appeared in any ''Final Fantasy'' game prior, and are original for the Dissidia series. Its default tentacles are the Fey Tentacles. The first alternate weapons are the Voracious Tentacles. When equipped, the tentacles become thorn-filled flowers with the purple flower acting as the head and the thorns as the tentacles. The inside of the flower has two orange petals, which act as and resemble a gaping mouth for the tentacle heads. The second alternate weapons are Grim Tentacles. When equipped, the tentacles become demons with the horned black skulls acting as the head, and light blue energy as the tentacles. The left tentacle has two horns, while the right tentacle has a single horn. The third alternate weapons are the Destructive Tentacles. These tentacles resemble the Ahriman monsters. The main Ahriman bodies are dark yellow, and act as the tentacle's heads, along with its claws, mini horns, purple wings, red markings, and signature eyeballs that have black sclera and red irises. Its thin tails function as the tentacles. The fourth alternate weapons are the Demonic Tentacles. DFF2015 Cloud of Darkness Weapon 2.png|Voracious Tentacles. DFFNT Cloud of Darkness Weapon 3.png|Grim Tentacles. DFF2015 Cloud of Darkness Spectral Tentacles.png|Destructive Tentacles. DFFNT Cloud of Darkness Weapon 05.png|Demonic Tentacles. Story The Cloud of Darkness returns to World B, having been summoned by Spiritus as one of his chosen warriors. The Cloud of Darkness accompanies Kefka and Sephiroth to Spiritus's domain, commenting to Sephiroth that Kefka hasn't changed since the last war. The Cloud of Darkness is present when Spiritus challenges Materia and her champions. The Cloud of Darkness isn't seen again until the Warrior of Light, Cecil, and Noctis arrive at Spiritus's domain to communicate with Materia via a communication portal. After Spiritus urges Materia to set aside their differences for the sake of the greater good, the Cloud of Darkness explains to Materia about the dragon god Shinryu and the planesgorgers he summons, saying the world will not last long if they are not all defeated. Materia agrees, and implores them to make a final stand together. The Cloud of Darkness participates in the final battle, assisting Ultimecia in her onslaught against Terra and Y'shtola. The two are cut off by Shantotto just as they are about to combine their magic into one powerful spell. When Shinryu awakens, the Cloud of Darkness turns its attention to fighting the dragon god, ultimately defeating it with everyone's combined efforts. With the battle over, the Cloud of Darkness returns to its own world, leaving behind a crystal imbued with its essence for Spiritus to use in its place. Gameplay :Type: Vanguard - After a certain amount of time, Cloud of Darkness becomes flooded with darkness, allowing its Bravery attacks to be buffed when is held. Unleashing a charged attack resets the timer. :EX Skill: Umbral Torrent - Become flooded with darkness and gain the ability to use Zero-Form Particle Beam. Abilities Gallery Illusory_Wraith.png|Manikin. Cloud_of_Darkness_Intro_pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Cloud_of_Darkness_Victory_Pose_NT.gif|Victory animation. DFF2015 Cloud of Darkness Presentation Screenshot.png|Cloud of Darkness's presentation screenshot. DFF2015 Cloud of Darkness Nomura sketch.jpg|Sketch for the reveal of Cloud of Darkness. DFFNT Cloud Of Darkness PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT_Main_Villains.png Allusions *In its reveal trailer in the arcade edition, three Onion Knights are blasted away by the Cloud of Darkness's 0-form Particle Beam, referring to the unwinnable first encounter against it in Final Fantasy III. de:Wolke der Dunkelheit (Dissidia) es:Nube de Oscuridad/Dissidia it:Nube oscura (Dissidia) ru:Облако Тьмы/Dissidia Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT